La indicada
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Y la veía desde las sombras… Fresas salvajes, como ella, ese era su olor… De todas las chicas de las que pude haberme interesado, tenía que ser precisamente de ella, la menor de los Weasley… La novia de Harry Potter. Mención de Draco/Hermione y Theo/Luna


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es copyright de J. K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **ME PERTENECE, **cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida sin conocimiento previo del autor.

**Advertencias: **AU, OoC.

**Género: R**omance/General

**Rating:** " T"

**N/A: B**ueno, este es uno de los tantos escritos que tengo aquí en mi amado USB. Hace semanas que lo tengo aquí encerrado, pero hasta ahora lo he terminado, me he quedado satisfecha por el momento, pero tal vez lo mejore con el tiempo, y le cambie algunas cosas que por ahora no sé cómo continuarlas. Y tengo un agradecimiento especial que hacer, a mi adorado y lindo hermano menor por prestarme la computadora, ya que sin él no lo hubiera terminado, y que está jodiendo como un loco psicópata porque ya quiere abrir el Facebook, alias el "Sorullo". Thanks hermanito! Ahh y también por ser el primero que leyó esto, aunque no aporto ideas y esos rollos me sirvió para traerme un vaso de "FRESCA". Bueno sin nada más que decir y agregar su servidora se retira. Gracias por todo _y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

**Sumary:** Y la veía desde las sombras… Fresas salvajes, como ella, ese era su olor… De todas las chicas de las que pude haberme interesado, tenía que ser precisamente de ella, la menor de los Weasley… La novia de Harry Potter.

* * *

**La indicada**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"**

* * *

**"Más no lo mate con armas, **

**Le di una muerte peor: **

**¡Lo besé tan dulcemente**

**que le partí el corazón"**

* * *

Y la veía desde las sombras… Y como buen Sytherin que era, se caracterizaba en ser silencioso y letal. Podía ver con fascinación absoluta aquella chica de cabellos del color del fuego, su exquisito aroma lo volvía completamente loco, y cada vez que la veía caminar con ese vaivén de caderas su boca se quedaba repentinamente seca ante tal visión.

Su cabello rojo resplandecía como el fuego, cayendo con gracia por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, y a su paso dejaba una estela de olor dulce que pudo identificar como fresas; y con lo que le gustaban las fresas.

Fresas salvajes, como ella.

Realmente nunca había conocido a otra femenina como ella, cada vez que se enfadaba sus castaños ojos brillaban con furia, y si tú eras culpable de dicho enojo deberías alejarte con rapidez, ya que no por nada era la mejor en duelo. Sus delicadas curvas lo volvían loco.

Pero todo rastro de fascinación en mi cara se borro al verla como se colgaba del brazo de San Potty.

Maldecí por lo bajo.

¡Jodida suerte la mía!

De todas las chicas de las que pude haberme interesado, tenía que ser precisamente de ella, la menor de los Weasley… La novia de Harry Potter.

Su madre aunque no estuviere feliz con que fuere una Weasley, no podía cuestionar el linaje de la chica, era prácticamente igual de puro que él de él. Y dijera lo que dijera, a él le vendría pareciendo igual.

Pero.

Tal vez fuere una sangre pura, de eso no podía quejarse, pero realmente no era su estilode él arrebatarle a la novia a alguien, ni siquiera que este fuere San Potty.

Tenía aunque sea un poco de honor. Aunque muchos lo dudaran, pero su estilo no era quitarle la novia a nadie.

¡Maldita sea la comadreja menor!

Chasqué la lengua con frustración.

Suspiré.

"Debería de dejar de cuestionarme estupideces" Me dije a mi mismo, mientras veía como Ginny Weasley, besaba con ternura absoluta a Potter. Y me maldije internamente por quedarme ahí parado como si estuviere petrificado.

La tierna escena me provoco arcadas… y otra cosa más… ¡bah! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Tenía celos.

Por lo menos era sincero. No como Malfoy, que decía que no estaba interesado en Granger. Sonreí torcidamente al colarse un recuerdo realmente divertido.

Malfoy, se encontraba en las escaleras mirando con asombro y absoluta admiración, como Granger bajaba con lentitud por las escaleras; Un hermoso vestido negro entallado, dejaba ver sus exuberantes y sugerentes curvas.

Y está se dirigía directamente hacia Ronal Weasley…

Fue realmente divertido ver como Malfoy cerraba y abría la boca como un pez fuera del agua; Y aún más divertido ver como pisaba a Pakirsón en mitad del baile, debido a lo distraído que se encontraba. Desde ese día, siempre se le puede ver a Draco mirar a Granger.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando tan dichosos recuerdos.

Suspiro de nuevo.

Blaise no se había dado cuenta cuando la pareja de jóvenes magos se despedía, ni tampoco había notado como la chica daba media vuelta y caminaba con seguridad a donde él se encontraba.

—Zabinni— Dijo la chica de rojos cabellos mirándolo con detenimiento absoluto—Llevas demasiado tiempo ahí ¿eh? — Una ceja pelirroja se levanto en señal de interrogación.

—No mucho realmente pelirroja—Musite con una sonrisa torcida.

—No soy pelirroja Blaise, me llamo Ginny. Y no creas que soy idiota, se que hace semanas que me sigues a mi y a Harry—

—Un momento, ahí es donde te equivocas pelirroja. No te llamas Ginny, te llamas "Ginevra" —Blaise solo sonrió internamente cuando la chica mostro una señal de desagrado al escuchar su nombre completo de sus labios. —Y no te sigo, simplemente coincidimos mucho esta última semana.

—Oh, entonces me estas diciendo que solo es pura coincidencia desde hace aproximadamente mas de tres meses —Ataco la chica.

—Tú si sabes, mi pequeña pelirroja. Solo es pura casualidad. —

—A otro perro con ese hueso Zabinni, no me creerás tan estúpida ¿Verdad? —Pregunto la chica.

Un suspiro salió de entre mis labios desviando mi mirada, de aquella Diosa pelirroja. Si, ya iba siendo hora que le dijera la verdad.

¿Qué podía perder?

Realmente nada, es mas, era probable que ganara un hechizo por los que ella era leyenda.

—Esta bien pelirroja, no es casualidad—

—Ya sabia yo que no era casualidad, entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando Zabinni? — La chica solo frunció sus cejas.

Bien, esta era el momento de la verdad. No podía ser tan difícil decírselo ¿Cierto?

¿Qué tan difícil seria decirle a la chica que te gusta precisamente eso?

Si tal vez era más difícil por las diferencias de casas, pero eso no lo amedrentaría, no señor. ¡Eso jamás!

La pequeña de los Weasley solo veía al chico de Sytherin con detenimiento.

¿Y ahora que era lo que tramaban?

La chica Weasley solo atino a sonrojarse cuando vio de arriba abajo al chico de la casa de la serpiente.

¡JODER!

¿Desde cuando Blaise se había puesto tan bueno?

Si, había escuchado entre las estudiantes del colegio que había solo tres Sytherin que se podían considerar "LOS DIOSES DEL SEXO"

Los primeros dos eran: Malfoy, Nott, y luego llegaba Zabinni.

¡JODER!

Ella no debería pensar en eso, pero no lo podía evitar.

—Bueno veras pelirroja—Había dicho Zabinny sacándola de su mundo de ensueño— La verdad es que no soy de rodeos, pero es que te encuentro… veras, mira no creas que es una treta ni nada parecido, es mas me importa una mierda la diferencias de casas y esas estupideces. —

—Suéltalo ya Zabinni—

— ¡Maldición! Te encuentro jodidamente buena, ¡Ya! Lo dije—Grito lo ultimo mientras desviaba la mirada de aquella chica pelirroja.

Ginevra Weasley, se quedó pasmada al escuchar las palabras que le había dicho el moreno.

¿Qué Zabinny le había dicho lo que ella había escuchado?

— ¿Perdón? Me parece que no te escuche bien ¿Podrías repetirlo? —La voz de la menor de los Weasley sonó incrédula. Incredulidad que noto Blaise. Suspiro el moreno en señal de derrota, está chica lo iba a matar.

— ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir verdad nena? —Una sonrisa torcida se pasmo en su cara, mientras negaba divertido—Bueno, eso me gusta más, me gusta una chica con carácter—Suspiro—Está bien, lo que acabo de decir era que te encuentro jodidamente buena—La voz del moreno se escuchó en un ronroneo que estremeció a la pelirroja haciéndola sonrojar.

Blaise solo sonrió al ver la reacción de la pequeña Weasley.

Ginevra Weasley, salió del estado de estupefacción cuando vio la sonrisa del moreno.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba con Zabinni? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con e,l cual niña de 12 años, al que su primer amor le regalaba una simple sonrisa? ¿Por qué sentía una calidez embargarle por completo?

¡MIERDA!

¡Eso no estaba bien!

Se supone que ELLA era novia de Harry Potter, mejor conocido como el niño que vivió.

¿Pero porque sentía una calidez al ver a los ojos del moreno? ¿No sé supone que ella debería ser feliz porque al fin estaba con Harry?

El moreno sonrió divertido viendo las muecas de la chica.

Haciendo acopio de su agilidad, y viendo que aun Ginny no salía de sus cavilaciones. La tomo de la cintura y antes de que ella pusiera resistencia y le mandara un buen mocomurcielagos por el culo. La beso.

La beso con tanto desenfreno y pasión, el cuerpo de la chica se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Podía sentir las curvas de la chica pegarse a la túnica que portaba, los delicados dedos de la chica se enredaron en su cabello, jalándolos en el proceso. Acción que provoco que el chico se excitara, la apretó a un más hacia él, sacando un gemido de parte de la femenina que se derretía como él lo hacía.

Unos pasos resonaron por aquel oscuro pasillo en el que se encontraban, haciendo maldecir por lo bajo al moreno.

¡MIERDA! Tenía que pasarle justo eso ahora que al fin tenía a la chica en sus brazos. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, saco el valor suficiente para separase de la chica.

Ginny Weasley solo se quejó por lo bajo cuando los cálidos labios que la besaban, como nunca la habían besado a ella se separaron.

—Bueno, veras Ginny, me gustaría quedarme un tiempo aquí contigo, besándote más y tal vez llegar a la tercera base, pero eso no va conmigo por lo menos no en la primera cita, pero creo que eso no sería bueno para tu reputación, ya sabes eso de andarse besando con la serpiente y eso, y no creo que te guste que se entere por lo menos por ahora Potter. Así que me voy, además alguien viene por este pasillo y como no queremos que nadie se entere, sera mejor dejarla hasta ahí. Te veo mañana en el baño de los perfectos, te estaré esperando.

La chica solo vio que el chico se retiraba con rapidez no sin antes dar media vuelta para dirigirle unas últimas palabras a ella

—No mentí Ginevra Weasley, te dije la verdad cuando te confesé que me gustabas. Me gustas, y por merlín que no te miento. Te esperaré siempre.

La chica solo se sonrojo mientras veía como Blaise se iba del lugar. Tal vez solo tal vez debería de ir, su corazón le decía que fuera. Y ella sentía que el chico Sytherin no mentía.

Antes de efectuar una retirada, unos brazos la envolvieron, dejando ver una mata de cabellos castaños y rizos. Suspiro, ahí se encontraba la razón del porque se había ido Zabinni, su amiga Hermione.

—Ginny, te estuve buscando por todas partes. Quiero decirte algo, pero no sé si me veras con los mismos ojos después de que te cuente—La voz de la chica sonó un poco quebrada—Yo… veras, yo me enamore, y ando con esa persona—

—Eso losé Mione, estás colada por Ron—Aseguro la chica

—No, yo no amo a Ronald, cortamos hace ya bastante tiempo. Estoy enamorada de alguien más—Titubeó la castaña—Me enamore de Malfoy.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga, pero luego sonrió por dentro. Ya sabía que algo se traía ese Malfoy, siempre viendo a Hermione, cuando según el nadie lo veía, y viceversa. Sonrió internamente.

—Y eso que tiene Mione, ni que te hubieras enamorado de profesor Snape—Trato de bromear la chica, sacándole una carcajada a la castaña, quien la miro agradecida.

— ¿No te molesta Ginny? —Pregunto—

— ¿Por qué debería? Es cierto, no soporto a ese tío, pero yo no soy la que lo tenga que soportar, esa eres tú.

—Oh Ginny, te agradezco. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —

—No podrias vivir sin mi Mione—Bromeo la chica

— ¡Eso es cierto! — Aseguro la chica

—Bueno, vámonos. Que tenemos clases de pociones en unas dos horas más y tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas—Dijo Ginny con rapidez tomando a su mejor amiga para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas.

Una sombra salió de uno de las columnas para sonreír con satisfacción.

Al fin Malfoy se había decidido por Granger, y Zabinny por Weasley. Tal vez, solo tal vez debería hacer eso con Luna.

Theodore Nott, camino con lentitud para dirigirse a su sala común. Sí, estaba feliz por sus dos mejores amigos.

Blaise salía de la ducha con una toalla envolviendo su torso, sonrió con satisfacción.

¡SI!

¡Ese beso había sido la gloria!

Tal vez solo tal vez, no debería de rendirse con ella. Ella era especial, y por Merlín que lucharía por ella. Porque ella era "**La indicada"**

* * *

**~…FIN…~**

¿Les gusto? Yo realmente espero que sí, este fue un regalo para mi adelantado. Ya que el 7 de agosto cumplo 19 años, si losé, mí ya está grande. Y como me dice mi mamá, "anda a hacer algo de provecho vaga" perooooooo no lo haré o por lo menos no ahora, y mi mariado (Ósea marido, si losé estoy muy chica para tenerlo, pero lo tengo ni modos) me dice que está bien que sueñe, ya que le gusta mucho se parte de mis escritos que se encuentran aquí. Bueno, volviendo con el ficc, y mi cumpleños ¿Quién quiere regalarme un ficc "Draco/Hermione" "Ginny/Blaise" "Theo/Luna"? Me encantaría recibir eso de cumple * - - - - * las amare por siempre si lo hacen así. Pero no crean que solo espero de este fandom, XD si alguna le gusta Naruto, también las amaría por el resto de mi vida, si me regalan un ficc SasuSaku, o NejoHina.

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

Mordiskitos

Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17


End file.
